1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric drip coffeemaker and, more particularly, to an improved hot water generator for such a drip coffeemaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electric drip coffeemakers it is common practice to provide a ground coffee basket positioned above a brewed coffee container and a hot water generator positioned below the brewed coffee container. The hot water generator usually has an upper exposed surface for supporting the brewed coffee container to keep the coffee warm after it has been brewed. The hot water generator also includes a "U" shaped sheathed electric heating element and a complimentary "U" shaped water channel that is positioned immediately adjacent to the sheathed electric heating element for heating water that flows through the "U" shaped channel. The channel has an inlet for cold water and an outlet for the discharge of hot water into the ground coffee basket. One of the problems associated with such hot water generators is fouling of the hot water channel due to the deposition of scale. In hard water areas, in particular, it is very desirable to have a hot water generator which does not clog up with mineral deposits in a short period of time.